Some Enchanted Evening
Some Enchanted Evening is the fifteenth storyline mission in Just Cause (1). Introduction Mission information from the PDA: "President Mendoza has two sons: Luis and Tomaso. They will both attend the arms fair at Mendoza International Airport. Go there and assassinate the two brothers." Rico is briefed at the Pocumtuck Nomad which, as usual, is parked at a beach. This time at the beach of a lake. No need to bring any special weapons, or vehicles. Kane explains that the Mendoza International Airport is located in a resort area, called Paradiso Melledino and that it's home to Salvador Mendoza's private fleet of jets and helicopters. She also explains that there will be a weapons sale and demonstrations show there and that Mendoza's two sons, Luis and Tomaso will show up. The Guerrillas and the Rioja Cartel both want Mendoza's sons to be killed. Use the gallery below for reference with the action. Walkthrough You will be provided with a unique Agency Cutler-Randall Conquistador and told to catch a pilot, who's on his way to the fair. Get in the car and chase him down. Skill with the Protec Grappler G3 will not be needed, as Rico won't have to catch him yet. Chase him until he gets to a Montano Cartel villa/plantation. Rico can run him over with a vehicle when he gets out of his Wallys GP. Take the Delta MAH-15 Chimaera helicopter and fly to the weapons fair. The fair will have 4 Automatic surface to air missile launchers, but you should ignore those and land. No military units, including the launchers, will attack until the alarm is raised. The San Esperito International Arms Fair will have 3 Ballard M5B1 Scouts and 1 Ballard Centronel AAWV- 21 on big pedestals and 2 Aviv Scarab sub-machineguns and 2 Lance FDL rifles on benches. If you got here early enough, you can test them out at the temporary shooting ranges before the targets arrive. Luis and Tomaso Mendoza will go to a podium and make a speech. It is unknown who the speech is meant for, as the fair is quite unpopulated. At the most, there's only a few policemen and Montano Cartel gangsters patrolling the area. Feel free to listen to their speech before you start shooting. The brothers' plan of escape is to run away; but they will jump into two of the armored vehicles to facilitate this. The most versatile and reliable weapon is one of the Ballard M5B1 Scouts (one with the tank turret); in this case, serving as assassin's weapon, anti-air gun, and escape vehicle. Once you have shot at one of the brothers or at another military unit, all units will start attacking and some more will come out of the woodwork to join them. The military will send a helicopter or two after Rico at first. Shoot them down without stopping. You have to shoot them down with out stopping, because they'll be shooting unguided missiles at you and you don't want them to destroy your armoured vehicle. After you've killed the other brother, switch the weapons to machine-gun. This will lock the turret and make your driving a lot easier. Now just relax and drive to the new agency safehouse "Agency 05 Camp Babylon". The Ballard series armored vehicles are completely bullet proof, so you can completely ignore anyone who's trying to stop you. The only danger is going off road. Also on the road are extremely rare military Huerta Mesas. They will pose as a minimal threat to you, unless you have horrible driving skills. Be aware of a government Jackson Z-19 Skreemer shooting missiles at you during this time. However, you can get rid of it with your tank if your aim is good enough. When you get to the safehouse, there will be a cut-scene, showing the funeral of Mendoza's sons. After that you'll be at the safehouse. The armoured vehicle will be there too. Park it into the garage if you want to keep it. Alternative strategy If you take out all the Ballard series armored vehicles and Automatic surface to air missile launchers, with for example an armored vehicle of your own, the sky is yours. The Delta MAH-15 Chimaera can easily handle the couple of waves of helicopter pursuit by flying backwards to face whatever is approaching. Trivia *Kane is a bit misinformed in this mission. **The town Paradiso Melledino does have a shanty town on the beach, but there's nothing there to indicate that it's a resort. **She also believes that the airport is home to Salvador Mendozas private fleet of jets and helicopters. There's only two planes there. One is a cargo plane (Alexander AX-14) and the other one (Stirling Jet Exclusive 9) could be private, but there are no helicopters there. *The mission's title is a reference to the 1949 Rodgers and Hammerstein show tune from the musical South Pacific. Other than the name, there's no connection to the mission. *This mission is the only time an unmarked Wallys GP is used by an enemy and this is the only time you can find the Agency Cutler-Randall Conquistador. *It is possible to keep the Agency Conquistador. Put it in the Agency 05 "Camp Babylon" safehouse, then call the GP Thunder Extreme Prototype through heavy drop and catch up with the driver. *Unless you liberated Maria Dolorosa Military Camp in Isla Maria Dolorosa, this is probably the first time you will find a Delta MAH-15 Chimaera. *This is also the only time you will find Automatic surface to air missile launchers at a civilian airport. *Oddly, if you don't catch up with the helicopter pilot in time and he takes off, there doesn't seem to be any penalty. The pilot will just get in the helicopter and the objective will automatically cut to "Go To Mendoza International Airport". *This might be the only mission where San Esperito Military Huerta Mesas are featured as opposed to the more common San Esperito Police Department versions. *The number of provinces destabilized by this mission is the highest so far in the game: five in all. Though this is probably the result of a loss of royalty. *This is a mission where you can see a Ballard Centronel AAWV- 21 outside of a military base. It is possible to obtain it. *This is the only mission where the Delta MAH-15 Chimaera is featured. Although another one can appear in another mission that shall remain unnamed. *This mission features some rare vehicles: **This is the only time the Agency Cutler-Randall Conquistador can be found. It can be obtained. **This is the only mission where a government Delta MAH-15 Chimaera is featured. **This is one of the few appearances of a Ballard Centronel AAWV- 21. Gallery Some Enchanted Evening 1.png|The unique Agency Cutler-Randall Conquistador. Some Enchanted Evening 2.png|The 4 Automatic surface to air missile launchers at the airport during this mission only. Some Enchanted Evening 3.png|2 Barclay Phantoms and 2 Aviv Scarabs on display. Some Enchanted Evening 4.png|Luis and Tomaso see from afar. Some Enchanted Evening 5.png|Up close. Some Enchanted Evening Delta MAH-15 Chimaera.JPG|The Delta MAH-15 Chimaera you have to take to Mendoza International Airport. If the pilot gets in (and you grapple to him) he will not fly towards that place. Some Enchanted Evening Ballard Centronel AAWV- 21.JPG|The Ballard Centronel AAWV- 21, being "escorted" by a San Esperito Military Huerta Mesa and 3 MVs. Video This video shows the mission and how to get the unique Agency Cutler-Randall Conquistador Category:Content Category:Just Cause Missions